The Whistle
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Short-Story. Toushiro and Vegeta try to come up with a unique whistle that Toushiro can use to call Vegeta to him.


**The Whistle**

It's funny how memories work sometimes. One day you could be doing something and then all of a sudden, you remember something or a moment in your life not relevant to what you are doing for no reason. Something like that happened to Toushiro Hitsugaya today. He was busy filling out some important files when his mind suddenly remembered a moment in time for no apparent reason. He smiled and chuckled as he remembered the memory. It was something that he would never forget.

**Flashback:**

It had been only a few days since Yamamoto gave Vegeta a full pardon and made him the second lieutenant of Squad 10 and life was beginning to settle down again in the Seireitei. Since then, people from every squad has been coming to see the new addition to Toushiro's squad. This meant that poor Vegeta rarely got an time alone with Toushiro or himself for that matter. But today was different. It was the first day of the New Year and everyone was celebrating in their own way. Some had gone into town to party while others flew kites somewhere. Whatever the case, it gave Toushiro the time he had been wanting to spend with Vegeta alone. Most of Squad 10 was out enjoying the New Year with others so the young captain had most of the place to himself with the saiyan prince. It was such a nice, warm sunny day that they decided to go outside to the wide open yard of Squad 10. This was a perfect opportunity to do something that Toushiro and Vegeta have been meaning to do, but have never had the time to do it. Normally, Vegeta followed Toushiro everywhere since he still wasn't very familiar with the Seireitei. But during the whole chaos of everyone wanting to see the saiyan prince, Vegeta got lost at one point and couldn't find his way back. It was 2 long hours before Toushiro finally found him and the next day, Vegeta didn't leave the Squad Office out of fear of getting lost again. Because of that incident, Toushiro decided that he needed a way of calling Vegeta so that the saiyan prince could find him again. Whistling was a good idea and today, they were going to find a whistle that Vegeta could hear and identify as Toushiro.

Toushiro: "Thank god I actually know that I can whistle."

Vegeta followed Toushiro outside to the spot that was perfect for them. It was full of lush trees, bushes and wide open grass. It was Squad 10's garden area where any of the members could come and relax when they wanted. Although most of Squad 10's members were out, some were still around. Three normal ranked members were sitting on an old log when they spotted their captain and new second lieutenant.

Soul Reaper 1: "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Soul Reaper 3: "Good day, sir!"

Toushiro: "Hello, men."

Soul Reaper 2: "What are you and Lieutenant Vegeta doing today, Captain?"

Toushiro: "We're going to try and come up with a whistle that I can use to call Vegeta if he gets lost or if I need help or something."

Soul Reaper 3: "What kind of whistle?"

Toushiro: "I don't know, that's why we're here."

Soul Reaper 1: "Do you want us to leave, sir?"

Toushiro: "No, you're fine."

Toushiro and Vegeta were only a few feet away from the Soul Reapers. Finally, the young captain stopped and turned to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Ok, Vegeta. You stay right here and I'll go over there. I'll try some different whistles and you come when to me when you hear one that you like. Ok?"

Vegeta: "Got it."

Vegeta stayed where he was while Toushiro walked over to his men. The boy then did a classic whistle, loud and sharp. Vegeta shook his head from the whistle, but he did not come. Toushiro then tried a double whistle. Vegeta didn't come.

Soul Reaper 2: "Try a whistle with a rhythm like a bird whoop, captain."

Toushiro tried the suggestion. But still, Vegeta didn't come. Toushiro tried another whistle, three short whistles together. The saiyan did not come yet again. The three Soul Reapers kept giving their captain ideas and Toushiro kept trying them. But Vegeta never came to any of them. After 30 minutes, Toushiro must have tried hundreds of whistles, but Vegeta didn't like any of them.

Soul Reaper 1: "Ya know, growing up, my father and I had this dog that would stay where it was when you called it and then walk up to you when you had your back turned."

Toushiro: "He's not a dog."

Toushiro started to think. The whistle had to be unique, something that only he could do. But so far, none of the whistles were working. So far, whenever Toushiro had whistled, Vegeta would either shake his head or back off a little. The saiyan looked irritated or in pain by each whistle too. When he thought about it, all of the whistles did share one thing in common. They were all high-pitched and sharp. Toushiro knows more about saiyans than any other Soul Reaper and the one thing that he knew about them was that all of their senses were sharper than a normal persons. This also included hearing. And because of Vegeta's animal forms, his sense of hearing was even sharper than a normal saiyan. It was starting to make sense now. The high-pitch and sharp whistles were hurting Vegeta's ears. It was probably something like having an alarm horn blown right next to your head. But he had to be sure. So Toushiro ran back to Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Is it the sharpness of the whistles that you don't like?"

Vegeta only nodded. This confirmed what the young captain suspected. He now had an idea as to what kind of whistle he needed to use. The boy ran back to the spot in front of the three other Soul Reapers. He then faced Vegeta and got down onto one knee.

Toushiro: "Let's try this."

The other Soul Reapers sat silently as Toushiro cupped his hands together and brought them up to his mouth. He then blew into his cupped hands twice, making a sound that was much like that of an owl's hoot. Vegeta just looked at Toushiro. He didn't shake his head, or get a look of pain on his face. He just looked at the boy. Toushiro tried it again. The owl call seemed perfect. It was unique, loud, but not sharp and high-pitched. Toushiro thought it was perfect, and so did Vegeta. The saiyan prince came trotting towards the boy with a smile.

Soul Reaper 3: "Will you look at that."

It seemed that they had found the right whistle. A few minutes later, Captain Soifon was walking back to her office after an obvious training trip when she heard a owl call. Before she could look around, Vegeta bolted right past her!

Soifon: "Hey!"

Soifon watched in annoyance as the saiyan ran up to Toushiro. Soifon then just walked away with a huff. She still didn't enjoy the idea of Vegeta being one of them just yet. A little while later and Yamamoto was just out for a stroll when he heard an owl. A second later and Vegeta calmly trotted past him. The old man watched Vegeta with a smile as the prince came right up to the young captain of Squad 10. A few minutes later and both Ukitake and Shunsui were walking past a series of tall trees when they heard an owl call too.

Ukitake: "Is that an owl?"

Shunsui: "Never heard an owl in broad daylight."

They kept hearing the owl call every few seconds before Vegeta appeared in front of them. The prince looked around as the owl call continued to call out. A second later and he looked up a tall tree before starting to climb it. Ukitake and Shunsui watched as Vegeta climbed a few feet into the tree and joined Toushiro who was calmly sitting on one of the bigger branches. The two men looked at the boy who glanced at them for a moment before cupping his hands together and making the owl call.

Ukitake: "Well I'll be."

Shunsui: "Looks like you proved Kurotsuchi wrong, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "I told you I'd make him eat his words."

The only one who knew a little bit about saiyans before Toushiro befriended Vegeta was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Squad 12 Captain was convinced that saiyans were not very intelligent outside of fighting or very obedient. But Toushiro was convinced that he could prove him wrong. And he just did.

Shunsui: "Boy, Kurotsuchi will be mad about this."

Ukitake: "Do you think Hitsugaya will care?"

Shunsui: "Nope. In fact, I'd be willing to bet money that at the next captain's meeting, he'll do it in front of him just to irritate him."

If Shunsui had actually bet money on that, he would have won. Three days later, a captain's meeting was called and before Yamamoto started, Toushiro made the owl call and Vegeta came running in. Kurotsuchi was very irritated to see that he had been proven wrong, and by a boy too.

**End Flashback:**

Since then Vegeta came whenever he heard that owl call. But it has been awhile since Toushiro last used that call. Almost a year in fact. The young captain gazed through the open window and outside where he saw Vegeta just watching some of the squad members spar with each other. Toushiro needed a break anyway. But instead of going outside to join the saiyan or call him in, the young captain snuck outside and went around to the back. He climbed a few feet up a lush tree and sat on one of the sturdy branches. The tree was so lush with leaves that he was completely out of sight. Toushiro then made the owl call and waited. A few seconds after he made the first call, he repeated it again. Just moments after that, Vegeta came running up to the tree. Toushiro did the owl call one more time and the saiyan prince found him in a snap. The call was truly unique because only Toushiro could do it. Many tried but none of them came close. Not even Goku. It was a whistle, solely, for Toushiro and Vegeta.

The End.


End file.
